


Live Tonight Like It's Our First

by torakowalski



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't plan on this being the day they took what Gaius assured Merlin was already a wildly inappropriate master/servant relationship and added sex.  It wasn't a bad day for it though; Merlin certainly wasn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Tonight Like It's Our First

They didn't plan on this being the day they took what Gaius assured Merlin was already a wildly inappropriate master/servant relationship and added sex. It wasn't a _bad_ day for it though; Merlin certainly wasn't complaining.

Well, only a little. And only because Arthur had just dropped him on the bed like a sack of cabbages.

"If only you would just _stop talking_," Arthur muttered against Merlin's mouth, climbing on top of him and biting Merlin's bottom lip hard.

"Ow!" Merlin complained, lip smarting. He grabbed Arthur's hair before he could move away. He grinned up at Arthur when Arthur looked down at him, eyebrows raised. "I didn't say stop, did I?"

"You're pulling my hair," Arthur said, sounding half disgruntled and half impressed. Merlin couldn't help wondering if the other people Arthur had taken to bed had maybe been a bit more cowed by his rank. Merlin wasn't good at being cowed. But then, he didn't think Arthur wanted him to be, so that was all right.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Merlin agreed. He did it again, encouraging Arthur's mouth toward his throat.

"Did you want something?" Arthur asked, but he started pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses down Merlin's neck and along Merlin's collarbone before Merlin could ask him to do, oh yes, exactly that.

"Nope," Merlin said blithely and grinned when Arthur bit him.

They spent a long while just kissing, bare chests rubbing and rasping together, making Merlin's nipples harden to points so tight that they almost hurt.

Arthur was panting in his ear, hands moving restlessly over Merlin's chest and sides. He devoted minutes to tracing Merlin's ribs, his touch just firm enough not to tickle then moved his fingers down, trailing the backs of his knuckles over Merlin's stomach and stopping at the waist of his trousers.

Merlin had had his hands down the back of Arthur's trousers for at least the last ten minutes and he gave Arthur's arse a squeeze to remind him of that. Arthur's hips rolled forwards, pushing between Merlin's parted thighs to nudge his cloth-covered cock against Merlin's arse.

They both groaned.

"You know," Merlin said, having to break off to drag in another breath when Arthur shifted again, "You know, this would work better without any clothes."

Arthur's head snapped up. "You'd let me do, uh, that?" he asked, sounding almost uncertain. Arthur took nearly everything as his god- (or Uther-) given right but apparently not sex.

"Come on," Merlin said, pulling his hands reluctantly away from Arthur's (very nicely muscled) arse and shoving at his shoulder until he sat up.

Merlin started working on the laces at the front of his trousers, fingers clumsy with how very much he'd like to be naked now. It took twice as long as it should, but eventually he was able to hop out of his trousers and kick them off across the room, looking up at Arthur with a pleased smirk, which faded when he saw Arthur just sitting there, hands on the front of his own trousers but not doing anything, just watching Merlin.

"What?" Merlin asked, watching with interest as Arthur's face went red.

"Nothing," Arthur said quickly. "Get me undressed."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "What did your last slave die of?" he asked then made a face at Arthur when Arthur just smirked.

It was actually incredibly hot to be undressing Arthur, which made no sense because Merlin had done it a billion times already. Of course, he'd never done it when Arthur was hard and restlessly touching Merlin while Merlin knelt in front of him to draw his trousers down his legs and off.

Merlin liked Arthur's legs, which was kind of a stupid thing to like really, but there you go. They were all toned and muscular like a fighting prince's legs should be, but his knees were knobbly and the blond hair covering them was soft and downy and swayed when Merlin breathed across it.

Also, Arthur's cock looked really nice bobbing up from between Arthur's thighs.

Merlin leant forward and kissed the base of the shaft. "Yes," Arthur said. It was half a command, but Merlin let him get away with it.

Arthur's cock was hard and flushed, leaking steadily so that the foreskin slipped back easily when Merlin dragged his fingers down it.

The next sound Arthur made would not have qualified as a word.

Merlin grinned and sucked lightly on the exposed head, keeping one hand moving slowly on the rest of the shaft and the other hand cradling Arthur's balls.

Arthur curled forward, bending at the waist until his forearms rested on Merlin's shoulders. "Merlin," he said into Merlin's hair. "_Merlin_."

Merlin tipped his head back too quickly and Arthur had to lift his head so they didn't have a chin/forehead collision. Arthur's cock nudged stickily at the underside of Merlin's jaw.

"Yes?" Merlin asked.

Arthur didn't answer, just kissed him, dragging Merlin up onto the bed and bowling him over backwards so they landed in a heap on top of the blankets and then kept kissing him.

Now that they were naked, the feel of Arthur's cock pushing up against Merlin's hole was a hundred times better and Merlin was a hundred times more impatient to get where this was headed.

"Come on," he said, dragging his fingers down Arthur's hips and thighs in invitation.

Arthur exhaled hard, rolling his hips forward, blunt head catching on Merlin's perineum then his hole. A tiny frown flickered between Arthur's eyes and he thrust forward again. The head nudged in a little and Merlin hissed.

"Where does-? What does-?" Arthur rocked back on his heels. He looked ridiculous with his hair all messed up, his face flushed and a confuddled frown between his eyebrows. "This isn't working."

Merlin paused, brain gradually making connections. "Arthur," he said slowly, "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

Arthur's eyes widened and his shoulders stiffened, his mouth opening wide and outraged. Then he folded in on himself a little, defeated. "No," he muttered sullenly.

Laughing, Merlin pushed Arthur off him and knelt up in front of him instead. "You could have just asked me," he said. He reached out and curled one hand around Arthur's shoulder, pulled him in for a slow, closed-mouth kiss against Arthur's pouting lips. "Silly," he mumbled and kissed Arthur again.

After a minute of Merlin pressing soft, chaste kisses against Arthur's mouth, Arthur started to relax. His mouth opened grudgingly under Merlin's and then a little less than grudgingly and then really, nicely enthusiastically.

"Okay," Merlin said, when he had Arthur back down on the bed, lying under Merlin this time, his cock brushing the cleft of Merlin's arse. "Step one." He looked around the room wondering where Arthur's massage oil had ended up after the last all-day sparing session. He saw the glass jar peaking out from behind a pile of parchments on Arthur's table, all the way across the room.

It would be so easy just to hold out his hand and call the jar over, but Merlin didn't think Arthur could cope with magic and fucking a boy up the arse for the first time all in one evening.

He put his hands over Arthur's, squeezed them and hopped off the bed. "Hang on," he said. He nearly tripped over half a dozen things getting between the bed and the desk and the bed again but two stubbed toes and a smarting shin were more than worth it.

Merlin sat back on the bed between Arthur's legs, pulling his own knees up and spreading them. Arthur's eyes tracked the view and he sat up, reaching out. Merlin caught his hands and coated them in a handful of oil. "Like this, okay?" he said, guiding their hands between his legs.

Arthur caught on quickly to what Merlin wanted him to do, and it wasn't long before Merlin was twisting on Arthur's fingers, head tipped back and mouth open to drag in all the air he could.

"Does that really feel good?" Arthur asked, his words blowing warm air across Merlin's knee.

"_Really_ good," Merlin groaned. Arthur's fingers brushed the sensitive place inside him and Merlin choked on the last syllable. If they carried on like this, Merlin was going to come before Arthur was even inside him and that wouldn't do. "Okay, fuck, stop."

Arthur didn't seem to want to draw his fingers out and he pouted when Merlin twisted away. His pout dissolved and his eyes went wide and dark when Merlin pushed him down onto his back, using just the tiniest bit of magic so he was strong enough to actually move Arthur where he wanted him.

Arthur's sides were firm and solid between Merlin's legs when Merlin straddled him but his hands were surprisingly gentle on Merlin's hips. Merlin's hands shook a little when he reached between down to line them up but he couldn't feel anything but good with Arthur's cock slowly filling him.

"_Fuck_," Arthur said shakily when Merlin was fully seated against his hips. His fingers tightened around Merlin's hips. "Fuck. That's. You're-."

Merlin folded forwards, stopping Arthur's mouth with a kiss. He braced his hands on Arthur's chest and started them along a rhythm that Arthur was quick to pick up.

Merlin couldn't stop himself from touching, but Arthur seemed fine with that, was touching just as much in return, running his hands over Merlin's chest, into his hair, fingertips across his face.

Arthur's eyes were half-closed but when he pressed his fingers into Merlin's mouth and Merlin bit him, they snapped open.

"_Ow_," he said, mimicking Merlin from earlier and Merlin found himself being rolled over, strong hands gripping the backs of his thighs to keep him close until he was on his back and Arthur was sinking into him again.

It was one long, smooth glide and half a dozen deep thrusts and then Merlin was arching up into Arthur's body, trying to get some friction, any friction on his cock. Arthur's stomach was flat and hard, a little rough with hair below the navel and that was okay, that was it, all it took, and Merlin started to come.

Arthur was staring at him when Merlin opened his eyes, his lips curled up into a helpless smile. "What?" Merlin asked. "If my orgasm face is stupid, I don't want to know."

"No," Arthur said, not picking up on the open invitation to tease. "No. Just." He shook his head and pressed a hand between Merlin's shoulder blades to pull him up for a kiss, which Merlin returned eagerly, feeling a little drunk and clumsy from orgasm, but willing to kiss if Arthur wanted him to.

"I'd like to come now," Arthur said against Merlin's cheek, like he could just give the command and Merlin would get it done for him. Which, actually. Merlin rolled his hips, clamping down hard around Arthur's cock in a way that made Arthur groan, doing it over and over until Arthur's head dropped down, mouth open and eyes screwed up as he came.

Merlin didn't know how ridiculous his own orgasm face had been, but he found he really liked Arthur's.

Apparently movement after coming wasn't something that Arthur was capable of, so it fell to Merlin to get them untangled. He considered getting up and fetching water from the pitcher by the fire but the fire was barely glowing now and the water would be cold. Besides, _movement_. No, thanks.

Arthur stirred himself enough to put up a token protest when Merlin wiped them both off with the corner of his top sheet, but before he'd even finished complaining, he was also wrapping an arm around Merlin's waist and pulling him down onto the mattress so Merlin didn't take the complaint too seriously.

"Dear god, how are you so bony?" Arthur asked, having tried to put his head on Merlin's shoulder and then backing off with an annoyed sound when Merlin apparently jabbed him with a pointy bit.

"It's because my master doesn't feed me enough," Merlin told him, giving Arthur his most tragic expression.

Arthur huffed. "Well, it appears I'm going to have to feed you up if we're going to be sharing a bed from now on."

"Sharing a bed?" Merlin asked, startled. Sex was one thing, but no one in Camelot had ever asked him to stay the night; he'd assumed it wasn't the custom.

Arthur began to withdraw his arm. "Well, not _every_ night of course. But on nights when we-." He waved a hand between the two of them, presumably trying to convey _have the kind of sex that would probably make my father go blind if he knew about it_. "Unless you don't want-. Unless this was a one off?"

Merlin couldn't imagine anyone settling for a one-night-stand with Arthur when Arthur wanted more. Merlin was no exception.

"Fine," Merlin said, tugging Arthur's arm back across his waist. "Tomorrow I'll be having your dinner as well then?"

There was a moment of silence then, "I don't _think so_," Arthur scoffed, sounding more relieved than he probably meant to. He put his head on the pillow beside Merlin's and ran his thumb down Merlin's sternum. "Well, maybe some of it."

/End


End file.
